


She is the Sun

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Barbecue, Community: 100_tales, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Manfred asks Lemuel if he misses the sun.





	She is the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100_tales prompt "sun"

After a week that had been as free of supernatural drama as Midnight ever got, Joe had suggested a late night barbecue to celebrate. Tonight everyone was having a good time, including Lem. Aside from the events that took place during the longer winter nights, such as the Christmas party and New Year's Eve, Lem missed out on the town's social activities.

"Do you ever miss it?" Manfred asked. He felt safe asking Lem this now. They'd been through trials together, they were friends. Besides, he was full of food, warm and fuzzy with whisky, and happily seated close to the bonfire. The scent of sizzling burgers and onions drifted on the breeze. The ambience was free of any threat.

"Miss what?" Lem asked mildly, seated next to him. Off to one side, near the beer cooler, Olivia was talking with Joe and Chuy, her laugh bright and genuine.

Manfred waved one lazy hand. "The sun."

Lem gave a soft laugh. "Sometimes," he acknowledged. "But the other stars are beautiful. The moon is a sight to behold."

Manfred gazed up at the stars, bright pinpricks in the inky sky.

"And I have my own sun," Lem said, looking across at Olivia, his voice so low that Manfred wondered if he'd imagined it.

Olivia glanced over as if she'd heard it though and bestowed a radiant smile on Lem.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/164855636262/she-is-the-sun-meridianrose-meridianrose)


End file.
